You Should Have Told Me
by Bellarke-Stories-Blog
Summary: Prompt: "Bellamy and Clarke are partners in the police force and Clarke gets fatally shot in a drive by while Bellamy and her were on duty. Bellamy's in distress and unhinged until he knows that his partner and the girl he loved is okay! Please make this!"


_Hi guys! It'd been a long time since I posted anything... But here I am again. Anyway, I don't want to hold you for long._ _ **WARNING!** There is some shooting fight, I don't know if it counts as violence but I think I should let you know._

* * *

Everything goes as it was planned. Bellamy and Clarke are chasing Wallace with the motorcycle and without him knowing they guide him right into their trap. They are after him and his friends for one month now and this is the first time they find him after he murdered a whole family.

Bellamy speeds up, tightening his grip on the motorcycle handlebars and lock eyes with the black Alpha Romeo in front of them. This is him, this is Cage Wallace.

It's six in the morning and the road is almost empty. He is ready to say something to Clarke behind him but then he sees one of the car windows going down and holds his breath. A gun comes out of the car, pointing right at them and starts shooting. Bellamy immediately slows down a little bit and turns to the other side of the car, trying to avoid the bullets that come towards their way.

"Clarke!" he shouts from inside his helmet, "Gun!"

And with that, Clarke let go one hand from where she was holding him and go for her gun. Once she has her gun out, she squeezes his shoulder twice -it's their signal- and he nods.

Bellamy speeds up again and slowly makes their way next to the car they are chasing. Clarke starts shooting the back seats first, but they soon realize the car has bulletproof windows.

"We can't do anything from here!" Clarke tells Bellamy and he takes them to the other side, where they hope the window is still open.

The hand with the gun comes out again and starts shooting but this time Clarke shoots back and the man takes his gun inside again. Bellamy takes the opportunity and speeds up even more, running side by side with the black car. There are more shooting from both sides but every one of them looks likes it missed its target just before they hear a cry from the car and the window is closed.

"I think I hit him!" Clarke yells and Bellamy nods but he doesn't slow down.

"Go for the driver. We don't know for sure if Raven is ready on the other side!" he suggests and glances towards the car for a moment and then back to the road in front of them.

They are running with 180km/h and both Bellamy and Cage are speeding up. He feels Clarke holding him with the other hand even more tightly to keep her balance. "Shoot the wheels. We are going too quickly, he will lose control!"

Clarke squeezes his shoulder with the hand she is holding her gun and stretches her hand out, pointing down at the tires. She shoots three times before she is out of bullets. In her anger she throws her gun to the road, "I'm out of bullets." she says and takes Bellamy's gun from his side.

Bellamy get as close to the car as he can without risking Cage suddenly stop and flip them instead. Clarke is holding his gun out, concentrates to hit her target. Two bullets hit the car and he hears her curse every living thing.

"You got this!" Bellamy supports her, turning to look at her for a brief second before she turns back to the car.

Clarke takes a deep breath, forgetting about all the surroundings. Now she only sees the gun in her hand and the wheel. _I got this. It's now or never..._ she thinks and shoots.

For Bellamy everything goes in slow motion. He hears the bullet hitting the tire and the air coming out in a second, making Cage to lose control of his car just like he predicted. First the car snips around it self before it hits the side bars and flip over them, ending up on the other road.

Bellamy slows down their motorcycle and finally stops. Thinking quickly, he takes his gun from Clarke hand and look at her.

"Stay here." he commands his partner and he barely sees her nod before runs to the car. He has his gun up till he sees that Cage is unconscious in the driver's seat, his head leaning to the side. He slowly makes his way towards the now broken window and stares at the body, studying it for any clue of life. When he realizes that he doesn't see his chest rise and fall he puts two fingers on the side of his neck, searching for a pulse.

He finds nothing. Then he looks back at the other guy who had the gun. He doesn't have to check him to see if he is dead. His has a bullet wound on his shoulder and large gashes to his face and hands from the car crash. Blood runs everywhere.

"They are dead." Bellamy yells to Clarke and takes a step back, putting his gun back to his belt. But when he turns to her, she finds her sitting on the road, leaning against the metal bar that separates the two roads. "Clarke?" Bellamy asks, worry starts building inside him and hurries towards her. That's when her hand falls from her chest, where she had it and the blood that covers it.

Bellamy's heart stops at the scene. He runs the last space between them, jumping over the metal bar and immediately turns to Clarke. "Cla- Clarke. What happened?" he asks and finds the source of the blood to press his hands on the wound. It's what they taught them to do in these cases.

"One… one of the bullets – it is okay." Clarke manages to say without crying out. The bullet hit her side and now Bellamy search for any other wound. Thankfully he finds nothing.

"You should- you should have told me you were hit!" Bellamy doesn't mean to yell at her, they both know it, but the tone of his voice only as a yell you describe it.

"Wouldn't change anything." she says and starts falling to the side. Bellamy grabs her and places her head to rest on his shoulder, the other hand still pressing the bleeding wound.

"Yes it would! I need to call an ambulance-"

"Already done." Clarke's voice starts to fade and her eyes start closing. Bellamy's worry starts to grow even more if it's possible.

"No no nonono! Clarke, don't close your eyes. You can't sleep. Come on! Stay with me!" he pleads and press the wound harder but the blood doesn't stops. "Come on!" he yells to himself, "Stay with me Clarke, okay? Everything will be okay. I promise. Just stay with me. Don't go to sleep.

"Bel- lla-amy?" her voice is something above a whisper as she turns her head up and look at the man she spent the last five years of her life fighting crime with, "Not your fault." and smiles, letting her head fall back down on his shoulder.

Bellamy smiles too, even though he knows she doesn't see it, but her words don't reach his heart. If anything happens to Clarke it's his fault and only his. He shakes the thought of losing her and looks down at her.

"Clarke? Open your eyes." he begs when he sees that her eyes are closed. "No, Clarke. Don't leave me. I can't lose you. Please stay with me. Everything will be okay. Please, open your eyes, Clarke."

But Clarke never opened her eyes. Bellamy was staring at her chest all the time, waiting to see if or when she stops breathing.

By the time the ambulance found them, Bellamy was trembles like crazy. His eyes were red from crying and he was repeating the same words.

 _Stay with me. Everything will be okay._

The medics have to yell at him several times to let go of Clarke but he finally does. Once they pick her up and put her in the ambulance -he doesn't take his eyes from her chest- he runs towards them but two hands stop him.

"Sir, you're bleeding. I need to check your wounds" the man says.

"It's not my blood you idiot! It's hers!" Bellamy shouts and yank his hand from the man.

"No sir, your arm is bleeding." the medic insists and Bellamy look down at his hands. He didn't even realize it till then that he was bleeding too. Not like Clarke. Nothing like Clarke. It's just a small wound, probably when some bullet grazed his hand but with all the adrenaline he didn't feel any pain.

"I'm fine! And I'm going with her!" Bellamy says instead and runs towards the ambulance again only to see the doors closing and the car take off.

He sees more police cars coming their way and runs to them. He stops in front of one and rushes towards the passenger front seat. Bellamy opens the door and sits inside turning towards the driver's side. It's Raven.

"Bellamy, what happened? Whose blood is this?!" Raven asks as soon as she sees Bellamy's hands. "Are you-"

"It's Clarke's!" Bellamy cuts her off, "Follow the ambulance! She was bleeding for at least the last ten minutes." he explains and looks at her. Raven just stares at him. "Reyes! Wake up! Will you drive or I will have to push you out of your car?" Bellamy yells, slowly losing his patience with his co-worker.

"Yeah, sorry." she says and shakes her own thoughts away, turning the car on again. "Which way?"

"Keep going this way. They will take her to the nearest hospital I guess. And we will be able to reach the ambulance if you start driving now!" he shouts and the woman starts driving.

Bellamy was right. Two minutes later the reach the ambulance. Raven had to run with 150km/h to make it happen but it was easy when she had Bellamy threatening her life if she didn't.

From that moment and after everything felt like an eternity for Bellamy. He couldn't take his eyes from the car in front of them. He couldn't stop himself from thinking that there is a chance of Clarke dying right in front of them and he can't do anything about it. The last time he saw her, her breathing was uneven. If she dies now, it's his fault. This is the only thing he could think about.

He didn't realize they reached the hospital. Not until Raven stopped the car just after the ambulance and the doors in front of them fly open.

Bellamy immediately opened his own door and rushed to them. He was by Clarke's side in a second and he followed them all the way inside the hospital, not daring to leave Clarke's side. They actually had to bring the security to make him let go of Clarke to get her in the surgery room.

"Surgery? Why? How is she?!" he yells and watches as the doctors enter the room with Clarke. He pushes the security guys away showing them his badge and they let leave him alone. His eyes don't dare to leave the door in front of him. Raven finds him five minutes later but he doesn't even give her a glance. She understands and sits next to him.

Again times passes too slow for Bellamy's liking. A nurse finds them later and asks Bellamy to follow her to treat his wound. He refuses to leave and sits back down, eyes always locked on the doors. She only leaves when Raven tells her something and he is grateful for it. But he just glares at her when the nurse is coming back with what looked like the tools she needed to clean his wound. He let her because it was just easier than fight her. What felt hours after the nurse finished with him, the doors open and a doctor comes out.

Without even give him time to take another step out, Bellamy stops him. "How is she? Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor nods, "Yes, she is going to be fine." he says and his words are music in Bellamy's ears. "The bullet had stuck between her ribs so we had to take it out by surgery. In the ambulance they managed to stop the bleeding and that actually saved her life." the doctor explains.

"I tried to stop the bleeding too but it wouldn't stop."

"It's okay now. She will be fine. She will need a lot of rest for a couple of months and she will have to take it easy with work after that, but at some point she will be able to join the force again." he man in the white says and Bellamy without thinking, he launches himself to the doctor and hugs his so tight he can feel his bones against his skin.

"Thank you." Bellamy breaths and let go of the doctor.

"You don't have to. I'm happy I could save her." he says instead.

"Will they take her to a room?" Bellamy asks next, not sure how long he can hold himself from seeing her again.

"Yes. I will send someone to let you know which room she will be in. But only family members are allowed to see her."

"But- I'm her partner and her mother is out of town for work. I'm the only one she has by her side." Bellamy tells him and it's the truth. Clarke told him that her mother will be out, she invited him to a movie night because of that.

"In that case, I will make an exception. I will let you know once she is settled." the doctor says and walks away.

Then Bellamy turns behind him, where he forgot Raven was and finds her staring at him, a bright smile covers almost her whole face. "She is going to be okay." she whispers to him before she pulls him to a tight hug.

The hours after Clarke got out of surgery passed too quickly. They moved her to a room and ten minutes later Bellamy rushed inside. The first thing that caught his attention was that she wasn't connected to any machine other than the one on her finger. Relief washed out of him instantly. Then he took a chair and sat next to her bed, taking her hand in his. He closed his eyes, feeling every bit of her, feeling that she is alive, she will be okay.

Half an hour later, Raven came inside without get caught by the doctors. It was the only time he looked away from Clarke since he sat down. Bellamy gave Raven a nod and she sat on the couch on the other side of the bed.

Then he allowed himself to think about how much these two girls mean to him. They work together for three years -Raven came two years after Clarke- and from the first time he knew they would be a great team. Together, the three of them closed some hard cases and every time their bond becomes stronger and stronger. And as the man of their team, he can't stop himself from being the overprotective big brother even though he knows they don't need one.

Once Raven was shot. Not like Clarke, it was nothing compared to Clarke but she had to stay out of work for something more than a month. Those five weeks, Bellamy and Clarke were visiting her to make sure she was okay and she doesn't get bored. Of course most of the time, they were talking about some cases Bellamy and Clarke were working. A week in bed rest, Raven gave them keys for her apartment so she doesn't have to walk all the way to open the door with her injured leg.

He can't hold his smile thinking he will do the same with Raven now that Clarke is injured. Actually he is planning to stay with her the first few days, she will need someone to help her get around. He won't even ask her… Leaving the hospital, they will just stop at his apartment to grab some things and then they will head to her apartment. He has everything planned. Everything will be okay.

The next time he turns up and look at the wall clock its 5 pm. He didn't even realized how ten hours had passed so quickly. And she hasn't woken up yet. He stands up, finding Raven sleeping on the couch, and heads to the bathroom to wash his face with cold water.

When he comes back to the room, a nurse is hovering above Clarke, checking her vitals.

"Why haven't she woke up yet?" he asks and the nurse turns to him and gives him a small smile.

"It's probably the anesthesia and she lost a lot of blood. She just need time to rest and regain her strength." the nurse explains.

"Thank you." Bellamy nods and takes his seat next to Clarke's bed before the nurse leaves the room.

"Give her some time." Raven suddenly says and Bellamy turns his head towards her.

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you up." Bellamy says and stares at her.

"You didn't." she says instead and stands up. "What do you want from the restaurant?"

"Whatever." he simply says and watches as she exits the room, leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone.

When Clarke wakes up its 2 am and both Bellamy and Raven are sleeping. She opens her eyes slowly, looking around the dark room. Soon her eyes fall to the man sleeping next to her, his head resting on her wrist, their fingers tangled together. She smiles at herself and a moment later she opens her mouth to see if Bellamy is awake but no words come out.

Hardly swallowing, her throat dry like desert, Clarke turns to her side Bellamy is lying and finds a glass of water on the night stand. But her hand in under Bellamy and she really don't want to wake him up after everything they've been through.

Taking her times, she lifts her left hand and turns her body as much as she can, before it starts to hurt, towards the right side of her bed. As soon as her fingers touch the glass, pain travel every part of her body and a cry escapes her without even noticing it. Clarke falls back down on the bed, knocking the glass down in the process.

Bellamy's head jerk up, searching the room around before his eyes fall on Clarke and he let a breath he didn't know he was holding all this time.

"Bell?" Clarke manages to say, even though it scratches her throat even more.

Bellamy shakes his head, now really looking at Clarke and stand up.

"Clarke, are you okay?" he asks a moment later, "Do I have to call a doctor?" but Clarke shook her head, pointing to the floor with her eyes.

"Water. Yes. Just-"

"I will go get some." suddenly Raven says and both Bellamy and Clarke look at her. "Of course you had to wake up in the middle of the night, Griffin. Everything to get under my skin." she jokes and tap Clarke's leg from the end of the bed. Clarke sticks het tongue out and Bellamy laughs. "Happy you are okay." Raven says just before she leaves the room to get another glass of water.

Bellamy turns back to Clarke and look at her. Other than the small cut on her lips she had for the last week from a fight they got into, she is looking okay. Tired for sure, but okay.

Clarke is checking him out too. She doesn't quiet remember what happened after the car flipped. Everything is a blur in her mind. She has some flashes of Bellamy hovering above her with hand painted red with blood but she doesn't know if it was his or hers. She tries to find any clue of injury but Bellamy knows her well and cup one side of her face, lifting it up to look him in his eyes.

"I'm okay. Stop worrying about me." he says softly and stroke her cheek with his thumb.

Raven walks back inside with the water and gives it to Bellamy, walking around and stop on the other side of the bed. She watches as Bellamy lifts Clarke's head up to help her drink and instead Clarke takes the glass from his hands, drinking the water without any help.

"Always the stubborn one." Bellamy murmurs and Raven presses her lips together to avoid laughing. Clarke just glares at him as she empties the glass.

"I heard that." Clarke says and gives Bellamy the now empty glass back, watching as he places it next to her.

"How are feeling?" Raven asks a second before Bellamy.

"Good. If you think I was shot and bleeding out… I'm okay. I'm good." she answers and lifts herself to her elbows to get higher on her bed. Bellamy and Raven rushed to help her.

"Easy there." Raven takes some hair from in front of Clarke's face.

"And you are far from good and okay." Bellamy adds. "You were shot, Clarke, and lost a lot of blood. You are allowed to not be fine for once."

"And risk having you 24/7 around me for the next ten years?" she jokes, "I'm fine."

"What you did- it was reckless." Bellamy says instead.

"Bellamy, I-"

"No Clarke, he is right." Raven cuts her off, "You should have told him before he had to see you bleeding out in his hands."

Raven's words dug their way into her heart and her whole body left her same pain as her heart did at the moment. Turning to Bellamy, Clarke licks her lips, "I'm sorry." she only says.

After that, no one talks. They stay in silence, Bellamy stroking his thumb on the back of her palm and staring at their hands. "We were so close to catching him, I didn't-" Clarke continues but Bellamy cuts her off.

"No criminal or closing a case is worth losing your life, Clarke!" Bellamy shouts more than says and Clarke has to look the other way. "Same goes for you, Reyes." he continues but instead Raven locks her eyes with his.

"And what about you huh?" Clarke asks then, her voice painted with a little anger.

Bellamy breaks the eye contact with Raven and turns to Clarke, "We are not the same, Clarke."

"Oh yeah? And why is-"

"Shut up!" Raven cuts her off, "Both of you. Clarke needs rest, not someone to mother her about what happened. It won't change anything now."

She is right. Both Bellamy and Clarke know it, so they stop fighting. "She is right." Bellamy agrees, "Could you do me a favor and go tell the doctor she woke up, Rav?"

Raven nods and stands up, squeezing Clarke's hand in hers, "Don't kill him while I'm out. You promished me we will do it together." she jokes and all three of them laugh but only Clarke's laughter end up with a pained noise.

"Okay, no more jokes." Bellamy glares at Raven.

The young woman nods, "Noted." she tells them and walks out of the room, leaving them alone once again.

Once the door closed behind her, Bellamy turns to Clarke who is already looking at him.

"I'm sorry." she starts and because Bellamy knows her inside out he gives her time to continue. "I didn't want to make you go through all that."

"But I did. And it's okay. As long as it ends up with you still alive, I will live too." he offers, "Just don't make it a habit." he jokes and earns a smile from Clarke.

"Getting shot isn't pleasant for me too, you know." she swallows, "And I hate hospitals." she comments and now Bellamy is the one with the smile.

"Then get better quickly and get out of here. Hospital is not my favorite place either."

They stay in silence for a moment, before Clarke asked him again, "Are you okay? I don't really remember what happened after the car flipped. I have pictures of you with blooded hands and-"

"Your." Bellamy stops her, "It was your blood I was covered with and nothing really happened after that. Cage and his man were killed when their car crashed." he explains and once again Clarke look away from him.

"I didn't feel it at first, you know." she half whispers-tells him. "I could feel something was wrong but I wasn't feeling any pain." she continues. "But then I blocked it off and tried to finish my job."

"And why you didn't say anything after the car flipped?" he asks curious.

"Your job wasn't finished, Bellamy. What if Cage was alive and while you were hovering around me he attacked you from behind?" she asks even though they both know it's not a question. "Better one of us dead than both." she finishes and Bellamy's face changes again.

"Please, don't say that. No one has to die for this job if it's not necessary." he says softly, now he is the one who can't look at her.

"And who decides what is necessary and what is not?" Clarke asks and it's a question that both of them can't answer.

"I just want you to be okay, Clarke." he says instead and leaves a kiss on her forehead. "Promise me you will be careful from now on."

"You know our job, Bellamy. Better than anyone here. You lost your partner before I showed up. Sometimes it happens and you have to accept it like I do." Clarke says softly and it's true. He is not the only one that worries for his friends. Every time Bellamy has to go alone on a mission, Clarke can't leave the communication room, not until he is back. But she never told him that.

"Yeah, and I can't lose another one. I can't lose you too, Clarke." his words bring her back from her thought. He might not even admit it to himself but he really cares about Clarke, maybe more than just a friend or a partner.

She smiles. Like really smiles and give his hand a squeeze. "Good. Because, I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"You got this!" Bellamy supports her, turning to look at her for a brief second before she turns back to the car.

Clarke takes a deep breath, forgetting about all the surroundings. Now she only sees the gun in her hand and the wheel. I got this. It's now or never... she thinks and shoots.

or this prompt: "Bellamy and Clarke are partners in the police force and Clarke gets fatally shot in a drive by while Bellamy and her were on duty. Bellamy's in distress and unhinged until he knows that his partner and the girl he loved is okay! Please make this!"

Hi guys! It'd been a long time since I posted anything... But here I am again. Anyway, I don't want to hold you for long.

bWARNING!/b There is some shooting fight, I don't know if it counts as violence but I think I should let you know.

Let me know what you think and if you want come and find me on a href=" "tumblr/a! If you have any prompts come and brop them there (or here anyway!)

* * *

 _Let me know what you think and if you want come and find me on tumblr! ( bellarkestories) If you have any prompts come and drop them there (or here anyway!)_


End file.
